Deja Vu
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: With the exception of a few details, Drew and Rick (and Brianna) felt they had been through this before...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

The news drifted down to the emergency room on a slow night. There was a two-year-old girl upstairs in need of a home. Dr. Drew Alister was present to hear it. A feeling came over him that this child needed him and his family. He had to dismiss it for a short time to focus on the night's work but after that he wasn't waiting long to find out more.

Autumn Meadow Moore's life had been a struggle literally from her first breath. She had been born with pulmonary hypertension and Pernicious Anemia. She had been in the foster care system all her life. Her parents and relatives believing she was more a burden than a blessing even if she received a double lung transplant. Her parents, Drew would soon learn were both eastern European adoptees. A factor that could explain one of the child's medical conditions. Pernicious Anemia was common in people of eastern European decent. Though neither parent had the condition, the gene could have been passed on to Autumn. Neither had health issues but the time spent rundown orphanages had damaged both to the extent bonding was impossible, even with their baby. The newborn's ill health confirming that for them.

Both parents were highly intelligent despite their beginnings. The mother was said to be completely against alcohol and stated she had never drank in her life because it caused her to be more depressed. She knew what alcohol could do to the baby now, even if she didn't in childhood. But she had seen the effects in others who were in the orphanage with her before the birthmother was adopted at age six. She didn't wanted it for the baby she carried, no matter what. Both birth parents at least, wanted a "clean slate" for the baby girl, their reason for placing the child for adoption. With little chance of the baby being adopted quickly through an agency or so they were told, the couple placed the baby, now named Autumn for adoption through the state believing she would be adopted within months.

If she lived that long.

Four months ago, Autumn had received a life-saving lung transplant. By all reports she was physically doing well now. The transplant occurred in Houston where she was born. Autumn had been in San Antonio for two weeks for an observation period and to get know a cousin of her father's who was supposed to take custody but had a change of heart. That change had been brief and the reason she was still at San Antonio Memorial.

Her immune system was too still fragile for anything but a specialized placement. None were available in the near future. Autumn had no other place to go. This tugged at Drew's heart and he hadn't even seen the girl. The slow night gave Drew enough time to call Rick and talk to both him and Brianna. It had been just a year since they became a family but Brianna was already telling them she wanted them to help more children like her who had next to no chance of being adopted because of their health. When the teen heard about Autumn she immediately wanted to meet her. Drew was able to get Autumn's doctor of record to give him the name of the toddler's case worker. It was none other than Nina Alvarez. The woman who had helped them with Brianna's adoption. When he spoke to her, Nina said she _thought_ about calling about Autumn, he and Rick were qualified to look after the tot. But since it hadn't been that long since Brianna's adoption she decided against it. Drew told her his family's progress over the year and desire to meet Autumn from everyone. Nina agreed. "But," she said, "Autumn has seen many doctors as you can imagine. She gets anxious when she says another one she doesn't know. I can get you guys together in the morning. Around ten. You should be in your street clothes so you don't scare her."

Drew told her that wasn't a problem. Nina also told Drew that Autumn was still wore diapers; with her medical issues and lack of a family, toilet-training wasn't exactly on the top of the list of important things. Drew didn't doubt that. He and Rick could handle diapers for as long as needed. If they got to adopt Autumn, her adjusting to a new family would take priority over potty-training. Drew did reveal this bit of information to Rick when he called to tell him of the meeting they would let Brianna skip morning classes for.

Changing diapers are supposed to scare us off? Please. Rick had replied. For some people this might be an issue because Autumn had just turned two, the standard age for potty-training. But Autumn's circumstances were different from the normal toddler. She needed to know safety and trust before she could make steps forward in her development. Autumn's speech was very behind because of time she was on a ventilator before and after her transplant. In the right home, she would thrive. Drew and Rick believed that home could be with them. They would have to prove it however.

When the three entered Autumn's room Nina was already there. She had explained to the child that a family with two daddies and another girl wanted her to go home with them. No one was sure how much Autumn understood. Drew heard his husband's breath catch in his throat when they saw the girl. Her huge cobalt blue eyes stood out over her curly black hair that was in styled in a pixie-cut. She looked at the trio curiously and pointed to Drew then to Rick saying "Dada?" each time. In that instant Drew realized Rick would probably be the one to help Autumn bond with them. He didn't mind. He had been the one their oldest had connected with first. Maybe his husband's singing talent with nursery rhymes would help Autumn ease into her new home. Brianna had already planned a room with a zoo theme with giraffes, elephants, lions and monkeys on the walls. She and Drew's sister, Claudia would put the room together and shop for clothes and toys. Autumn would sleep in a regular bed with a rail. Autumn would be discharged the following week when everything was ready and approved. Until then Rick would spend visiting hours with her every day after he dropped Brianna off at school. Drew would visit her when he could at night and before his shift.

They could soon be a family of four.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Autumn knew four words for sure Rick learned the next morning when his doctor husband was home asleep and his daughter at school, those words were "dada," "up," "yummy" and "yuck." She loved to be held and cuddled, something she didn't get much of in her short life. Autumn began to cry when Rick put her down on the bed. She had been cuddled into him, perfectly happy in the rocking chair.

"Shh. I'm just gonna change your diaper then we can have more cuddles, okay?"

Autumn stopped crying. After washing both their hands Rick sat down with her again. He took a story book from the neat stack on the night table. He started to read _Green Eggs and Ham_ to her. She laughed at the rhyming words. Rick couldn't wait to get her out of here. Autumn needed to see the world beyond the walls of hospitals now she was healthy enough to do so. Just as importantly she needed to know what it felt like to be loved and part of a family. Rick settled on a much smaller goal at lunchtime. Autumn had the feeding tube in her abdomen removed three weeks prior; the device had been a much easier way to administer nutrition and medicine when she had been in critical condition. Nurses and occupational therapists said Autumn had taken to solid food and chewing like a champion but feeding herself was a work in progress. Rick had someone order McDonald's, extra nuggets and fries. For it being one of her first tries, Autumn was good at feeding herself finger food. She was an instant fan of chicken nuggets and even dipped her fries in ketchup she saw Rick do it.

"Yay! Good job," he said kissing her cheek. "Daddy Drew will be so proud of you!"

Autumn smiled, clapping her hands.

* * *

Immediately after school Brianna wanted to see her soon to be sister. Drew was now up and showered and both headed to the hospital. Rick had just managed to give Autumn her mid-day medicines and earlier watched as a nurse gave the child the required Vitamin B-12 shot to control her Pernicious Anemia. This was when Autumn used the word "yuck." Kenny was going to show Rick how to do this for when they got home. Drew also bought in some new clothes for Autumn, two pairs of jeans, four print t-shirts and a pair of sneakers. The toddler could keep the items whether she left the hospital with them or not. Autumn smiled when she saw them. Autumn 's room at their home was almost finished. Claudia worked quick. Drew had bought some toys for her, wooden stacking blocks, mega blocks, a colorful push ride-on toy, _Fisher-Price_ playsets, both farm and zoo so she could learn the name of animals and increase her vocabulary along the way and lots of plush toys. Brianna was buying her sister tons of books for toddlers and piles of colorful t-shirts, jeans, sneakers and pajamas. With this progress Autumn would be home tomorrow. She reached for Drew, he gave her a kiss on her cheek after taking her into his arms.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said. "I'm happy to see you, too."

Autumn giggled when Brianna leaned in tickled her belly and kissed her face.

Autumn looked around curiously as Drew strapped her into the car seat they bought. Having lived the majority of her short life in hospitals she probably didn't realize what "going home" meant. Brianna was next to her sister, telling her about all the new toys she had at home. This seemed to have the toddler's attention on the drive home. Rick was already at home with Brianna. His plans to go back to work in a few weeks were gone now. He had more important things to do at home. When the four arrived home Autumn let Rick take off her coat and gloves.

"Do you want to see your room?" Rick asked her.

Autumn's jaw dropped when she saw the colorful ride-on toy. She pointed to it from Rick's arms.

"Yeah," Rick said. "Wanna try it?"

Autumn nodded eagerly. The little girl's smile was a mile wide when she climbed on the toy. Autumn tired easily but was more steady on her feet than her foster parents would have guessed. Physical therapists must have done a lot of work with her. When Autumn laid down for a nap Rick laid down with her. Explaining why half of Rick's leg wasn't there hadn't occurred to anyone; Autumn didn't appear frightened by seeing Rick without his prosthetic leg. She only pointed to it with a puzzled look.

"I was in an accident," Rick said simply.

Autumn was little more than a baby so she didn't ask more questions. She likely wouldn't remember this moment. Autumn didn't say anymore, curling up into Rick's chest. If she had asked for it they would have given her a pacifier but she didn't. If this habit could be broken without a fight her dads would be pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Even if she didn't verbalize much, Autumn knew the names and words for many things. Brianna learned this when they were playing on the floor with Autumn's animal playsets. She knew all the names of the animals when Brianna asked her. Brianna also found out Autumn knew two other words; when the teenager asked the toddler "what do dogs say?" she didn't expect an answer then Autumn replied "woof."

"What does this one say?" Brianna asked, picking up a toy cow.

"Moo!" Then Autumn turned the tables. She picked up a giraffe and looked at Brianna.

 _What noise did a giraffe make?_ Brianna didn't know that, either. "I don't know what a giraffe says," she told her foster sister. "We'll have to find out."

Autumn nodded.

The ride-on toy proved to be getting much use. In the week Autumn had been in their home she had been all around the house thousands of times. The toy gave her a sense of freedom that was foreign to her. Being in a home not a hospital, and with a family, one who gave hugs and kisses by the heap was helping Autumn _finally_ be a toddler. The rec room was more like play room for the girls. Autumn couldn't get enough of the toddler-size slide. The two-year-old didn't like to go long without having her daddies in her sight. She then stood up and pointed to the doorway.

"Dada?" She said. She carried a plastic dog in her hand.

"Wanna go see daddy? C'mon," Brianna said taking the girl by the hand.

Drew was relaxing in the living room. Rick was at the gym. Drew smiled seeing the girls.

"She wants to show you something," Brianna told Drew.

Autumn walked over to Drew and showed him the toy in her hand. "Woof," she said.

"Wow. You're a smart girl!" Drew told her.

Brianna told Drew that Autumn knew the names of animals even if she didn't say them as Autumn climbed into Drew's arms for a hug. Drew asked Brianna if she wanted to have a snack with them before she went with Lynn Topher to the movies. "Or let me guess, you're gonna stuff yourself with hot dogs, popcorn and spicy nachos at the mall? That I'm paying for, may I add."

Brianna giggled. "You know I never eat all the popcorn. I'll bring it back for _you_ ," she said kissing Autumn's forehead.

* * *

Autumn was asleep on the sofa when Rick got home. The plastic dog still in her small hand.

"Did someone make a new discovery?" Rick said.

Drew kissed his husband. "Well, she didn't. We did. Little one knows all of her animal names and that dogs say 'woof' and cows say 'moo.' We just finished playing on the slide not long ago."

"Another good investment," Rick smiled. "I can't wait for the warmer weather to see what she thinks 'bout the backyard." The backyard had a bigger slide, swing set and sandbox. It was still too chilly out for Autumn to play outside. A simple cold was dangerous for Autumn or Brianna.

Whether it was the strawberry smoothie in her sippy cup or seeing Rick was home when she woke up, Autumn was excited. "Are you going to sit at the table and eat your bologna sandwich and smoothie with me?" Rick said giving Autumn a big hug.

Autumn nodded.

Every food except oranges so far Autumn enjoyed. Even vegetables. Her favorite though were sandwiches of any kind and sweet potato fries. And strawberry smoothies. Nina wasn't surprised with the difference in the toddler; she couldn't imagine any child not thriving in Drew and Rick's care. And specifically when it came to Autumn, they could see how much the girl had missed out on and how that affected her development. Therapists and nurses had done all they could to provide stimulation for the child but they could only do so much. What Autumn had needed was to be in a home with a family. It sounded strange but her foster parents were looking forward to Autumn telling them "no!" or saying "mine" or resisting them on something, anything. Right now she was so compliant about _everything._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"How's Autumn doing?" Topher asked. "You know she's all Bri talks about."

Drew smiled. "Yeah, they definitely hit it off." He told his friend how compliant Autumn was. "Is it crazy that we're looking forward to her saying 'no' and being more of a typical toddler?"

"Yes and no," Topher said. "Yes, because once you get there you'll feel like you're going to tear your hair out. No, because it would definitely show how comfortable she is with you guys and she feels you're her pareents"

"Well, it's a good thing Rick and I both have buzz cuts," Drew smiled.

 _Autumn had a rough morning. It was the first time her new foster parents had taken her for her bi-monthly blood tests to check for any organ rejection. She, like any toddler cried during the blood work. She did say the word "no" that morning, not the way the men wanted to hear it._

 _"No, dada, no!" She shrieked, struggling in Drew's lap. When the technician asked Autumn if she wanted Rick to hold her other hand, she said "yeah" or it sounded so. Something else neither had heard before. Her cries tore both men's hearts out. When Autumn wanted her pacifier afterwards they gave it to her._

 _"Poor baby," Rick said, watching in the rear view mirror as the toddler slept._

 _Autumn's full panel results weren't available immediately. Those would take twenty-four hours but the three stayed around the hospital for an hour for the preliminary results, getting Autumn a bag of cheese puffs from the vending machine. Getting full of cheese puff dust had amused Autumn taking her mind off her "owwy." Happily the early results looked good._

 _"That was rough," Drew acknowledged._

 _No one he knew liked bloodwork but babies and toddlers didn't understand anything except it hurt. Autumn would have to endure these tests the rest of her life. Hopefully as she got older Autumn wouldn't find it so scary._

 _Brianna's tests were later that afternoon. Both dads held their breath._

Scars were nothing to be ashamed of. Brianna wasn't embarrassed about her transplant incision scar. She was going to make sure Autumn wasn't either. As usual the tot was running around in just her diaper after her bath. Autumn pointed to the lines on her chest. She and Brianna were in the rec room.

"Yeah," Brianna said, taking the little girl's hand and tracing her tiny finger along the outline of the Y-shaped scar. "You know what that is? That's your battle scar. I have one, too."

Rick saw the children's interaction from the doorway. Autumn's pajamas in one hand. The two girls having something so big in common would likely help them form a unique bond that would outweigh the twelve year age difference.

"What are you two up to?" He said.

"I'm showing her that this isn't a bad thing," Brianna said.

"That's great," Rick smiled. "Wanna do the pajama fight for me?" He said handing her the clothes.

"I don't think so," Brianna replied. "Nice try."

How the man on the stretcher had made it to the hospital alive Drew didn't know. There didn't seem to be a part of hit and run patient that wasn't bleeding. And that was just on the outside, Drew could imagine was going on inside the man's body but Drew doubted they would even get to the find out. Blood covered the hallway floor from the short distance from the ambulance bay to trauma room one. The paramedics had ran out of bandages. Scott had been paged, blood bank was notified and an operating room was prepped. There was no time for a CT scan or x-ray to find the internal injuries. Drew was called to assist in the operation; Scott had already begun when he stepped into the room. From the readings on the monitors, the unnamed man wasn't going to make it through this. If he did, he was going to have extensive brain damage.

"What the hell happened to this guy?" Scott asked. "it looks like he was beaten to a pulp _then_ hit by a truck. This is no simple hit and run."

Drew agreed. "The driver told the cops the guy was bloody when he ran out in the road. I'm surprised he made it here."

How the man survived nearly his whole rib cage in pieces, a skull fracture, a ruptured spleen, loss of most of his intestine and a brain bleed was a miracle. Still he had flat-lined twice on the table and lost over half his bleed. Both doctors believed the patient's story was more than a hit and run. The hit and run was likely the cause of the skull fracture, from either when he hit the car or when he hit the pavement, but the rest? No way. The man had been severely beaten, was running for his life and was hit. The man had a name now, too. So finding what happened and why could happen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

The good news when Drew arrived home was that both his daughters' bloodwork came back fine. He needed that after such a shift. When the night shift was leaving two men were being wheeled in with gunshot wounds. Both were handcuffed to gurneys and were surrounded by cops. Detectives Drew was familiar with, followed. He had a feeling that this might have something to do with his earlier patient. He was getting out while the getting was good. If they needed to speak with him they knew where to find him. Drew hoped to get a nap first though. Details were getting cloudy.

"No, you have to put your clothes on. You can't run around in your diaper all day. It's too cold," he heard Rick say to Autumn, "yes, that's daddy. Let's get dressed fast."

Drew smiled to himself. Autumn was slowly becoming more comfortable with them. Bath time was no problem but teeth and hair brushing were a battle. And this morning apparently so was getting dressed. Autumn didn't have the freedom before to explore with such a regimented life in hospital. Evidently running around in just a diaper was something enjoyable. They always let her do so for a little before bbed. Barefoot but otherwise dressed and hair not yet brushed Autumn exited the bedroom and ran down the hall to meet Drew at the end.

Drew picked her up and kissed her. "Are you giving daddy trouble already today?" He said. In the past week the girl had taken to wanting to sleep in her dads' bed with them. This likely happened the night before too.

"Oh yes. I even had a roommate last night, two actually. She decided to bring a friend," Rick said stepping out from the room, quickly putting a pair of socks on Autumn's bare feet before she had time to protest.

"Surely one didn't take up all the much room," Drew teased.

Autumn's favorite new friend was a plush elephant. In fact everything with her was about elephants. She could watch elephant documentaries on the kids' animal channel all day long if she was allowed. This was done often in the hospital when she wasn't undergoing therapies or seeing doctors. It kept her calm and from crying from being alone in her room. Neither dad could blame the staff for that too much, they had other jobs to be doing. At least they had found something to soothe Autumn that wasn't a drug. The child should have someone outside the hospital there for her. But she didn't, Autumn hadn't disrupted her dad's sleep all that much once he let her stay in the bed. Autumn wasn't a mover or kicker in her sleep but it was Rick's fault for trying to move her back to her own bed several times before he gave in to her cries. He regretted it now, for more than one reason besides his tiredness. It wasn't as if she was doing that to be difficult. She was still adjusting and now Rick felt guilty for trying to set this certain boundary so early.

"I think she'll forgive you, babe," Drew said when Rick told him about the previous night. "Looks like she already has."

While Drew ate breakfast, Autumn was in Rick's arms, her head on his shoulder and she was sucking her thumb. Her hair and teeth weren't yet brushed. But that could wait another few minutes.

"it was the first time I had to remind myself, _patience_. That's not like me."

"And I wasn't here to _remind_ you, you're _human,_ not a superhero. Maybe I ought to post it on the wall," Drew replied. "After all this, did you and she sleep well?"

"We did," Rick said, rubbing Autumn's back. "She snores just like you," he teased.

* * *

Autumn had been with just over a month and all seemed to be going well on the road to officially making her their daughter. No relatives objected to her being adopted and there were no other prospective adoptive placements for her. Nina was doing everything in her power to make sure the adoption went through. Hopefully the courts would see Autumn waited long enough. Either way the trial period was six months so the family had five more months of waiting before a final decision was made. The judge handling Autumn's case was known for being very liberal, for Texas anyway. So the couple's chances of a second adoption looked promising.

Promising but not definite. Until they had those documents in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Drew wondered if Autumn had any sort of acknowledgement of her second birthday when she were still in the hospital in Houston. Her former caseworker from Houston said Autumn hadn't as far as she remembered. The girl was out of the hospital for a very short time around the time of her first birthday. Foster parents Autumn was with then marked the occasion with mini-cupcakes.

 _That was kind of them,_ Drew thought.

This was three days before Autumn had to be admitted by ambulance to the children's hospital in Houston with Pneumonia. Inserting a feeding tube that put directly into her stomach couldn't be delayed any longer. From that time till two months ago Autumn was exclusively fed by G-tube because of the risk she would aspirate food into her rapidly deteriorating lungs. But Autumn's most recent milestone had went by like any other day. Drew wished he had known. Every child deserved a birthday party; they had given Brianna a belated one _and_ an adoption party. An adoption party was still up in the air but a birthday celebration-with everything elephant was being planned for next weekend. It would be a small gathering, just their small group of friends and Claudia. Brianna could invite Lynn and Riley if she wanted, which was a silly question. Ten minutes after her dads decided to have party and when, Brianna text her friends to help her decorate the house for it.

* * *

Syd offered to take the trio to the party supply store-and she informed the parents she was paying for the decorations. It was her contribution as because she was to be Autumn's godmother (she was Brianna's). Knowing Syd, she would bring a gift to the party too. She would do it simply because she could. She didn't have any nieces or nephew to spoil so her goddaughters were lucky girls.

"Elephants, huh?" Syd laughed.

The army major was driving her daughter and her friends to get things for Autumn's party.

"Yep. She says she would like to ride an elephant but yet a horse is too far from the ground to ride. Dad has tried to get her to ride a horse during my lessons," Brianna said, rolling her eyes. "She was having none of it."

"She patted one though and fed it a carrot," Riley said.

Most nights Autumn would still wake up crying the same as an infant would. Resulting in her landing her foster parents' bed. But she didn't experience bonding before so why wouldn't she? For that matter any time _either_ of their children become scared or upset their cries were attended to, it didn't matter if it was their toddler or teen. Syd knew all about the younger girl's night waking. Autumn wasn't comforted during the night while she was in hospital often (when she wasn't sedated by medical necessity) and if she was, it wasn't quickly, in either hospital. Being a surgeon Syd understood the ICU nurses' situation. Their heartstrings had to be tugged at but they had critical jobs to do. Sadly a lonely toddler's pleas for human contact weren't able to be on top of that list. As a mom, the thought filled her with tears. Right now the toddler was _always_ attached to one of her dads or her big sister. Brianna was a great kid but Syd was surprised about how patient she was with the smaller girl. It was wisdom beyond fourteen in Syd's mind when Brianna just shrugged and said "she's like a little version of me. I know what it's like to be that scared and it's not fun. If I can help my dads make Autumn feel safe, I want to." Syd like everyone else wanted to magically make everything in the toddler's past vanish.

Perhaps a real birthday party was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

The bakery had done a fantastic job on the birthday cake. It was very detailed and colorful. Autumn was captivated by that and the lit candles on it that her sister helped her blow out. Eating the cake was even more fun; hands came before forks. Her dads let her dive into the piece on her tray. The different colors of frosting on her face, accompanied by a huge grin and her laughter made the pictures even better. This was probably the most fun Autumn had had in her life. And the elephant in the room was a good thing today. Autumn would get to ride one after all. Rick had found a toy store in Dallas that sold one that rocked and made noise when it's ear was pressed. The smile on Autumn's face was as big as if she was in Disneyland. Nina bought an envelope of photos, there was around fifteen of them. Some of them taken in the hospital in Houston when Autumn was a newborn hooked up to a ventilator and all kinds of tubes and IV lines. These were the only photos of the girl that were taken through her short life; many of them had people's face blurred out, faces of other foster children and caregivers. Nina thought Drew and Rick would like to put them in an album for her.

Brianna commented that Autumn was an adorable infant but she was an adorable toddler too. A new middle name was yet to be decided. But the name Autumn Meadow had to go; it was "too weird." Brianna said. "I wonder how they came up with _that_ ," she said referring to Autumn's birth parents.

Drew agreed it was "pretty bad."

All three were making their own list of names. With the adoption itself not definite they were holding back on a final decision. Experience taught them not to get ahead of themselves. There was always that eleventh hour. Once a judge signed those papers the family was going to have the best party ever. Once things settled from there a family vacation was in order. Neither child had been on one. Rick and Drew often went on secret vacations to California before they were out. But they didn't want to take their daughters on a plane yet. Brianna told them she always wanted to go a beach and see the ocean so they were headed to Galveston when Drew's vacation time came. They would rent a house on the beach so they could all eat breakfast by the ocean and at the end of the day watch the sun set against the ocean.

* * *

One of the gifts Syd gave Autumn was a baby swing because even though she was two-years-old she was too small for a regular one. Autumn wasn't sure to think of the contraption and wouldn't get closer to it. She didn't know what it was used for. Brianna had an idea. She retrieved a large teddy bear from Autumn's room and placed it in the swing, giving it a slight push.

"See? It's okay. It's fun. You won't fall."

"Wanna give it a try now?" Drew said, bending to Autumn's eye level. "Daddy will stay next to you."

Autumn nodded.

She stiffened at the movement of the swing, it was new. Then she relaxed. After a minute she was giggling. It was one of the sweetest sounds Drew ever heard.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

The gentlest touch of a tiny hand stroking his cheek woke Rick the next morning. He opened his eyes to see Autumn standing next to the bed. He glanced at the bedside clock, it read 6:47.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said to her softly.

Autumn put her arms out, as clear as a bell said "hug." This request shook Rick out of his haze. "Certainly, baby," he said, scooping her up. He put the covers over her back and wrapped his arms around her. Autumn snuggled into his chest and fell back to asleep.

"Why did she come to you?" Drew murmured sleepily, joking. The last time Autumn had come to _him_ the night before was to change her dirty diaper.

Rick chuckled. "Cheer up. I'm sure she'll want you after breakfast."

Autumn did want Drew afterwards and not to change her diaper. She wanted to go outside and play like they had the day before.

"All right," Drew said, "but you have to put on your socks and shoes," pointing to Autumn's bare feet. So far today Autumn absolutely refused to do that. Rick was taking Brianna to school and then headed to the VA office to meet with a therapist who wanted him to talk to a recent double-amputee.

Autumn nodded, ran to the living room where her shoes and socks were and bought them back to Drew and sat down on the floor. Drew chuckled at her eagerness. Perhaps the swing would be useful than everyone thought.

* * *

Before he left that morning, Rick had mused to his husband he wasn't sure how to approach this new situation; he had thought losing half of one leg was bad before. He couldn't imagine the frustration and anger that went with losing your hands, having to relearn the basics of self-care and feeding with artificial limbs. This soldier was getting state -of-the-art hands or "terminator arms" so he would have use of fingers. It would restore more independence than traditional prosthetics but life would never be the same for ever again. The other real burning issue here was the soldier's family hadn't visited him since he got back to the United States because they were afraid to look at him in this state then his fiancée had broken off their engagement, by text, for the same reason.

Two situations Rick was grateful to never have experienced. As devastating as losing your hands and career was, your family abandoning you at this time had to be indescribable. If Drew hadn't taken charge of things in his life during the first few days and weeks after Rick had his leg amputated Rick didn't know what he would have done. In the end it was up to a person to take control of their own life, in this case that would have to be after more time. Drew told Rick whatever he said to the soldier would help somehow.

Brianna crossed off another name of the list of possible middle names for Autumn and took another bite of her sandwich. The birthday party yesterday had been fun. Yes, she wanted her dads to "keep" Autumn, as some of her classmates had put it. Unlike most of them, she hadn't had a sibling before. A toddler sibling might "get into your stuff" and be "annoying" sometimes but that beat being an only child. If some of these kids had lived most of their without a family at all like she had their perspective would be very different. Brianna didn't want _any_ toddler to be her sister, she wanted _Autumn_. If she wished hard enough that wish might come true.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

 _Note: Autumn's words are not typos._

Autumn spotted a soccer ball in the backyard while she and Drew were playing.

"Dada, ball?" She said pointing to it.

How much information and words Autumn had taken in when she wasn't able to coo and babble like other children her age was remarkable. Needed breathing tubes might have slowed her down when it came to learning to talk but she was catching up rapidly. She wasn't talking in full sentences but from what she had been through she was doing fantastic. Autumn kicked around the soccer ball, pleased with herself, for a half hour before getting tired. It was good exercise for her. Hopefully she would see the ball and want to do it again simply because it was new and fun.

At the VA, Rick's appointment with a new client didn't even start, when he arrived the young man was already there with the psychologist along with another man and woman who looked his age. Rick thought possibly they were some of the soldier's family. The yelling and screaming was going all ways. The psychologist appeared to have the situation somewhat under control so Rick didn't enter the office. He asked the receptionist who looked calm and frankly bored considering what she was feet away from.

"Captain Lincoln, I was going to call you. If what's going on doesn't cool off in ten minutes, you won't be needed today. The doctor is sorry he wasted your time," she said.

Rick nodded and told her it was fine. "it sounds a bit…heated in there. Are you sure the doc doesn't want me to stick around it gets worse?" he knew the psychologist were a slight older man. The woman shook her head. "He's asking for your counselling services and doesn't think it would be wise. We have people on standby," she said gesturing to the two burly men who were sitting in waiting room chairs behind Rick. The drive might have been a waste of time but Rick decided to stop by Starbucks to buy coffee and some of the fresh muffins the girls enjoyed. Autumn cried when he left today. Something she only done with Drew before. That tugged at his heartstrings but Drew had things under control he knew. When he arrived home Drew and Autumn were on the couch watching _Paw Patrol_. Autumn was curled up next to Drew looking sleepy.

"What's going on? Do you do anything fun when I was gone?" He asked Autumn.

"Pay ball," she said pointing towards the kitchen. "Ouside."

"We played for a whole half hour, didn't we? The fresh air made you sleepy," Drew said kissing Autumn's brow.

Autumn nodded.

Rick sat down on the other side of Autumn. She crawled onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "Somebody missed me, huh?"

Drew smiled. Rick didn't usually leave the house without her so neither was sure what she was thinking. Drew didn't take Autumn's tears personally. It hadn't been that long since she met them and Rick was there every night for nightmares and tears in the night. Unlike him because he was on shift many nights. Brianna had previously the same reaction to _him_ leaving for the first weeks she was home. Rick never took that personally. Each girl bonded more with one person at a time and it happened to be the opposite with each girl. "Your appointment ended fast. Everything go okay?"

"It didn't go at all." Rick briefly explained what went on. "I was needed for muscle," he grinned. "So I came home."

"Well, we missed you so I'm glad," Drew said leaning over and kissing Rick's lips.

 _The episode "Turbulence" was GREAT! Still Drew's mother's statement about "her generation" to Rick pissed me off. I have no time for that excuse! Drew, Rick and Brianna ARE a beautiful family! Now only if Drew's father comes to his senses and begs for Drew's forgiveness._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Drew's mother may have not echoed his father's vile words but she hadn't stood for her son against her son to his father, either. That was just as bad to him. Mother and son had only spoke on a few occasions since. Lily had told Drew she "wasn't comfortable with the whole thing", meaning his marriage to Rick, him and Rick doing all of the other things married people do and both being "dad" to Brianna. But she would not berate him like her husband had. Ashley didn't know about Autumn.

Drew countered to her she already was. And since she felt that way, no, she couldn't visit and meet Brianna.

"Rick is my _husband,_ just dad is yours. If, and I don't know why I use that word cause you're not coming here I would kiss him any time I damn well please and you would just have to put up with it _and shut up_ because I will _not_ have you upsetting Brianna who is perfectly fine with it. For her, seeing her _dads_ love each other is comforting," Drew said, his head ready to explode with rage.

Lily said, "So, I can't meet my granddaughter because I grew up in a different generation?"

"No, you can't until you adjust your brain and see I am still your son and only difference is I fell in love with a man, then you're not welcome. Do yourself a favor, and for god's sake, _stop thinking of aspects of my life that are none of your business_ ," Drew said referring to sex. "There's another reason I don't need your drama. We have another foster child in your home now. We are hoping to adopt her and I won't have anyone, including _you_ , cause anything to happen to have social services revoke the placement," Drew almost growled at her. "And yes, Brianna and this child is more my concern than your feelings. Get used to it."

Rick's heart broke seeing his husband's anguish. Drew insisted that he was over it now but Rick knew that was false. He wasn't going to argue with Drew about it. All he could do was be there for him. It was a good thing that Autumn was sleeping and Brianna was in her room listening to music so they didn't hear the conversation was having.

Or so he thought.

"Dad?" Brianna said, entering the kitchen. A worried look on her face. "Grandma and grandpa don't like it that dad and you are gay, do they?" she asked.

Rick gave Brianna a hug and sat down at the table. "They don't," he said. "Unfortunately. But your dad and me decided to be who we are no matter who doesn't like it."

"But that's really mean that his mom and dad treat Dad like that! I thought parents were supposed to love their kids unconditionally?" Brianna said, her lower lip starting to tremble.

Rick took his child into his arms. "You're right," he told her. "Most do, honey. And we love you like that."

"I know," her shaky voice mumbled into his shoulder.

"Dad's having a hard day so just give extra hugs, okay."

Drew heard his daughter and husband's exchange.

 _Damn it!_ Brianna wasn't supposed to know any of this crap. Not only was it not about her, but she didn't need the stress. It wasn't a matter for a child. Brianna gave him a huge hug when he stepped into the kitchen.

"I love you, daddy," she said.

Drew hugged his daughter back and told her he loved her, too. His parents could say whatever they wanted; Drew didn't regret a thing. He had everything he ever wanted and his parents couldn't take that away.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Lily Alister wasn't liking the advice she was getting, personal or legal, in Pennsylvania. No friends saw her or her husband's issue with Drew's sexual orientation. Drew was still their son, what was the big deal he loved a man? He was _married_ to that man and they had been together for a long time. It wasn't like he was or ever had been whoring around with every man he saw. In fact from what Lily's friends heard Drew's marriage was more solid most traditional ones nowadays. The two had to have through hell hundred times over and came out stronger. The issue of Brianna and the other foster child in Drew and Rick's care was much more of hot button issue. No one knew Autumn's story or even her name or gender, but Lily was told by friends if she disrupted those children's lives, who were already fragile in many ways, in any way she would be friendless afterwards. The legal advice, if Drew or Rick told her to stay away, and there it was in text, if Lily went to their home, she could very well be arrested for trespassing.

The last bit of advice was both legal and personal.

A retired paralegal friend (from Lily's "generation") told her "I don't know anything about the status of or anything about the foster child Drew and his husband are attempting to adopt now but if it doesn't work out and I find _you_ were the cause I swear everyone will know the type of person you really are!"

* * *

That word. The first one their foster daughter pronounced perfectly.

 _Cookie._

Perhaps she had watched one too many videos of the old _Sesame Street_ on youtube. First Autumn said "cee." Rick thought she was speaking Spanish. Then the toddler shook her head and pointed to the counter. " _Cookie._ " She said with more conviction. "Peas," she added.

Normally there weren't any cookies allowed so close to dinnertime. But new words was sort of a "special occasion" in the house. Plus, it was an oatmeal cookie, Rick reasoned. Then there was Autumn had been stubborn about eating all day. The couple had taken Autumn to the hospital to make sure this was completely behavioral, which tests confirmed it was. That was typical for a toddler but with her weakened immunity, she couldn't _not_ eat. Autumn's doctor, who was a father and grandfather just said "good luck." If Autumn didn't eat a full meal by dinner to give her a meal replacement drink and another during the night if she woke up. After that if she didn't eat to take her back to the hospital.

 _No problem_ , Drew had said.

The couple gave in and let Autumn pick what she wanted for dinner, as long as it wasn't cookies or fries. She picked canned ravioli. Not a completely healthy choice but by far not the worst.

But Autumn did eat six beef ravioli and some fruit cocktail along her Pediasure.

"Holy shit," Rick said when the couple was getting ready for bed. "I've been in hostage negotiations that were easier!"

Drew agreed. Before their foster daughter had finally gave up and agreed to eat, they had done everything outside of force feeding her. That was something that they weren't going to do because their bond was still being built, that and it wasn't medically advisable.

"Tell me about it," Drew smiled. "But ya know, once we were sure it wasn't anything medical. It was kinda, I don't know, oddly comforting seein' her act her age and fight us on something. She certainly can stand her ground. We're in for trouble."

"Ya think?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

They had reached the half-way mark. Autumn had been with the family for a full three months. Nina knew about the girl's trip to the ER as a precaution when she refused to eat. She smiled when she bought it up to the men. She told them they handled it well.

"Neither of you panicked. You didn't back down from her. Some people do when they're parenting a toddler for the first time."

Drew wished he could read what went through his toddler's head sometimes. It was likely going to result in another melt-down, either right here in the supermarket or when they got home but Drew thought it was worth a try to bring Autumn with him while he shopped for groceries. Perhaps it might get her more interested in food than she had been in the past week. For a Texas child, Drew was flabbergasted to hear Autumn had likely eaten grits before. They were going to try shrimp (the pre-cooked and frozen ones) and grits with her for dinner. Rick and Brianna wanted hot sauce to top their shrimp. Autumn looked at the can of grits seemingly with interest before her attention went elsewhere; a boy on the floor throwing an epic full-on, ear splitting tantrum over something, Drew couldn't hear what, that the boy's mom wouldn't buy him. Autumn looked him with a questioning expression, her hands covering her ears.

Drew chuckled. _Don't you try to tell you don't know how to do that._ He thought.

Autumn was more of a protestor than a tantrum-thrower. Once or twice since her first food protest Autumn had thrown herself to the floor when she didn't get her way. Drew or Rick immediately stood her back up, looked her in the face and told her "no. You don't do that." This snapped the girl out of her mood. The tone said her dads meant business even though she was so young. Nina said she said that one of Autumn's former foster parents were older and had adult children who admitted they would "swat" the girl on the behind or "pop her in the mouth" if the girl then only more than any infant would try to bite them or she grabbed something, even an object like a toy from them. Autumn was removed from the placement upon this statement being reported. Rick thought that it was possible that now when he or Drew picked her from the floor and said "stop" she thought they might strike her in the face.

They didn't. They weren't those kind of parents, plus foster carers weren't permitted to use corporal punishment. That was the first thing they learned in the classes they had to take to foster Brianna. Even if they had been, Autumn was too young to learn from it. Getting her to snap out of any angry or defiant moment was the goal right now. Once the moment was over, the day went on.

"You guys can make grits?" Brianna asked.

Drew laughed at his daughter. "They're instant. I'm sure I can manage."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything. Not everything you guys make is…appetizing the first time."

"Oh really?" Rick asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Shall I bring up kung pao chicken disaster from two weeks ago again?"

"I stand behind that the recipe wasn't posted on the website correctly."

"You would. But I gotta try those before my sister does. Grits are awesome and they can't be ruined for her."

* * *

Shrimp and grits minus hot sauce were a hit with Autumn. But they were sticking with the instant ones, unless Syd or Rick's mother Olivia made them. Bedtime looked like it was going to be another fight. Autumn didn't want to put on the pajamas Rick took from the drawer. A second pair had fell from the drawer that was left open. She squirmed from Rick's grasp and shook her head. Instead of scolding her, seeing a pair of mismatched pajamas on the floor he asked her "do you want the other pajamas?"

Autumn nodded.

 _Note to self_ , _let the little one pick her own pajamas,_ Rick thought.

Two-year-olds were in the process of becoming their own person, more so even for Autumn who had essentially lived her life in hospitals. When she wasn't, "home" constantly changed. Her new parents tried to keep this in mind when Autumn acted out. As for tonight, Rick realized something too simple; parents didn't have to control _everything_. On the list of things Autumn could control were what pajamas she wore. Even if it was mismatched set.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

It was clear that even though Autumn loved Drew, she was her daddy Rick's girl just a little more. He was there nights even when Drew wasn't. Some nights the toddler woke up crying, from her behavior and the way she sounded as if she was trying to tell them something her parents thought it might be typical children's nightmares. They wished they could understand her words in those moments but with Autumn just starting to learn to talk and being frightened out of sleep in those incidents deciphering anything she tried to say was impossible. Both would promise Autumn she was safe, no one was going to hurt her.

And they weren't going to leave her. Ever.

When he got back at work, Drew-the parent not the doctor asked the therapist on duty after his foster child's episodes.

Autumn has been through a lot, in every way, she said. Believe it or not, being in one home for as long as she had was another huge change. "it's definitely a good one, but still a confusing one for her. And she's too young to explain the situation to and that it won't change. Unlike Brianna. It's hard to watch I know. But you and Rick are doing everything right. Brianna, too. Autumn _is_ at the age where nightmares can start. She's not as developmentally behind as we thought. Verbally, but not developmentally. Is your family still willing to ride this out? Some people wouldn't."

Leaving Autumn in the system wasn't an option. Building a relationship and bonding with Brianna, might have appeared "instant" to those on the outside but it took more work and time than their friends believed. By the time Brianna was discharged from the hospital—after six months- the three's connection was solid. Since the attachments the family formed were mostly away from the eyes of everyone even if it was in the hospital, the bumps along away were left between them, Nina and a therapist. With Autumn, more was out in the open. Drew told the woman "absolutely! She's already ours as we're concerned. We just want to help her more if we can."

The "prescription" recommended: time, patience and much affection.

The family had that down to a science. Then toilet-training or lack thereof was bought up _again_. Okay, did they need him to acknowledge it? That toddler diapers could be more than " _unpleasant?_ " But at the end of the day they were insignificant. Sooner or later that phase would be done.

* * *

"No. We haven't started trying to potty-training her yet." Drew said, annoyed.

 _Completely, anyway,_ Drew thought. Autumn was in Huggies Pull-Ups. These opened on the sides. Fingers crossed maybe the number of diaper changes might lessen soon. The toddler already squirmed in dirty diapers immediately so those might be over first.

"Uh-oh."

Lately Autumn would say a new word or phrase and not repeat it for days. She said "Uh-oh" for the first time that family knew of when her sippy cup fell off the coffee table while watching cartoons in the living room. Brianna was on her Ipad.

 _Uh-oh_. That was usually not a good sign. When Autumn's big sister saw it was just a cup that fell over she smiled at the little girl.

"That's okay," she said picking up the cup. "See? It didn't break. Want more juice?"

Autumn nodded.

"We like the sound of your voice. Can you say 'yes?'"

Autumn nodded again.

"it was worth a try, sweetheart," Drew said to Brianna from the kitchen. They were trying to encourage the toddler use her words more. There was no luck at the moment.

Thinking her sister was upset with her, Autumn hugged Brianna.

"I'm not mad, lil' bug," Brianna said, returning the gesture. "I still love ya."

Speech therapy hadn't helped the toddler. The speech pathologist admitted Autumn's case wasn't one where her services were needed. Now that the breathing tubes were gone, hopefully for good, the girl could make more sounds and exercise her vocal cords. The more she found comfort and attachment the more she would try and begin to master language more. It was also a positive thing nobody showed disappointment or scolded Autumn when she used non-verbal communication instead of words.

"I don't know if she will be speaking by the time the adoption hearing comes around by she's very young and I am confident she will talk much more soon," she said. "I've seen how intently Autumn listens to you when you speak, even when it's not to her. She is studying everything you say."

Autumn's "babbling" may be her trying to mimic them. Neither dad ever thought about that. They would have to listen more clsely.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Autumn Jessie Lincoln-Alister.

That was going to be Autumn's name if everything the way the family and friends wanted. In fact, if it didn't and Autumn was to be moved, Syd Jennings, who was ready to be Autumn's godmother with the adoption was ready to fight to have Autumn placed with her. The Lincoln-Alister family didn't see this as a threat. More of an assurance. They would still get to be a big part of her life then too. Unless or until that happened everyone was trying to stay positive. Every time Syd came over to the house Autumn wanted Syd to hold her and read to her or watch videos on YouTube. Outside of her dads and sister, Syd was the only person Autumn would give hugs and kisses to. In fact, the tot ran to the woman when she saw her. Syd was the maternal figure in both girls' lives. The dads were able to have a "date night" now that both girls trusted Syd.

Syd had spent time with Autumn when the girl was still hospitalized. When she had moment between patients on surgical floor she would try to see the toddler. At once a day a nurse would put Autumn in a wagon with a blanket and a pillow for comfort and take her around the floor just for a change of scenery. These trips were how Syd first noticed the girl. It was a rule that nurses and doctors couldn't give such affection to a patient, even if the patient was a toddler who had no one but Syd didn't give a "rat's ass." The mama lion in her took over. Nina didn't care. She could only see her charge so often with the case load she had. She was frankly glad Syd took time for Autumn. Sure, Syd got looks and comments when she took Autumn in her arms, giving her kisses and cuddles telling her she was a "precious baby doll." Like Drew, she seldom played by the rules.

It was a relief for her that Drew found out about Autumn. When she was interviewed by CPS she recommended "without a doubt" that Drew and Rick adopt Autumn.

Seeing Autumn grin and give them a wave as they left relieved any anxiety either man had. They needed the break tonight. The past three days had been rough. The adoption process hadn't been disrupted (the presiding judge reassured Nina) but Drew's mother's harassment had reached a point to where they choose to obtain a no-contact order. Prior to the legal reassure the adoption was still going head, Drew didn't know what feeling was stronger, panic or rage. The hurt was gone. He was done with his parents. Far from being bitter that his parents wouldn't be around and Rick's would, Drew was happy. His in-laws were more loving and accepting of him than his own parents. Brianna adored them. The older couple were going to meet Autumn this weekend. Even in their excitement Olivia and Trent knew they had to rein in their emotions so they wouldn't overwhelm the two-year-old. They would have to let the girl come to them instead of the other way. Talk about a challenge.


	15. Chapter 15

_This will be the final chapter of this story._

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

" _Sawed" and "Wiley" is not typos._

Today was the day.

Both Nina and Autumn's previous case worker from Houston attended her adoption hearing. Both had trouble holding back happy tears. The child who couldn't stop smiling or laughing before the judge was _not_ the same baby they had first met. The curly haired, bright-eyed girl was now almost three years old. Her beginning without a family and close to death looked totally forgotten. The judge smiled listening to the girl repeat her new name and say her birthday was in a month. Her dads were going to buy her a tricycle, a green one, she said. Rick's parents and Brianna were also at the adoption ceremony. Almost the whole E.R. night shift from San Antonio Memorial was in attendance as well.

The female judge told the couple she was proud of them for "rescuing" another child "from a broken system." Rick and Drew laughed when Autumn clapped at this.

She usually were but Autumn absolutely the center of attention today. A party was ready at the family home. Syd Jennings, Autumn's godmother and Riley were waiting there. The family of four had new matching t-shirts to wear, a family portrait on the front.

How stressing the wait had been neither dad admitted until that weight was lifted, for both it felt literal. "I love you," Rick said, kissing his husband when they went to the bedroom to change clothes. Autumn could be heard chatting away to her sister while Brianna helped her change clothes.

"I love you, too, babe," Drew said. "I can't believe this day is finally here. This has been the longest six months of my life. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Waiting and hoping for Brianna's lung transplant, her very survival sidelined everyone's anticipation and nerves about her adoption. The distraction wasn't there the second time around. Until the adoption ceremony was _over_ , neither Brianna or her parents realized how frightened they were that "the rug might be pulled out under their feet" and Autumn would be taken from their home at the eleventh hour, as Brianna herself almost was.

But with that paper in hand, it was time to party! When Brianna spontaneously gave her sister a tight hug before they left her room the little girl tried to squirm out of it.

"Let go! I sawed cake!" She giggled. "An' Syd an' Wiley are here!"

A throwback to probably their dads childhood, Autumn wanted a _Cookie Monster_ cake. But Autumn's liking was courtesy of the technology of youtube. It was only a matter of time before Autumn's face would be covered in blue frosting.

Everyone wanted a picture with Autumn. She enjoyed making silly faces for them. It was her party, why not let her have fun? She had sat through a stuffy court hearing without fussing. Drew couldn't stop smiling watching Autumn run around the living room chasing a big red balloon. She had come so far in six months. From not knowing what a family was or what it is like to be loved to a child who could be herself and know she wouldn't be sent away again. As far as her health went, that would a day-to-day battle until medicine advanced. Having a sister who was going through the same, even if that was a teenager could only help Autumn cope with the challenges ahead."Déjà vu" was often taken as something bad but for this family, it was the best thing that ever happened.


End file.
